A Study in a Blue Phone Box
by Ninjirate
Summary: To Bring the Doctor and the recently brought back Master out of their soul gripping depression, their companions turn them into humans with the cloaking device until the learn to let people in again. The two are now known as Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes.


**This is my first time writing a fanfic in a long time, so if any _constructive_ criticism is welcome. As a forewarning, updates will be choppy and I will write whenever the inspiration strikes me. But I will do my best to see this fic through to the end. **

**Pairings: John/Sherlock, Anthea/Mycroft**

**Warnings: there will be slash! That means guyxguy! Don't like, do NOT read! I do not appreciate flames because you don not agree with the pairing. You have been warned. If you do not agree with slash pairings, turn back now. **

John Watson sat in his in the flat he shared on 221B Baker Street contemplating his life. It had been a year since _It_ had happened. Since, he had started to room with the world's only consulting detective Sherlock Homes and his life had taken a complete turn, though he could not decide if it was for the better or worst.

Unlike what most would believe though, it was not due to the various, and most times life threatening, adventures that Sherlock would drag him into. On the contrary. You see, John craved the adventure from his past experiences; he loved the thrill of chasing down criminals and seeing Sherlock see things that seemed impossible for someone to see and be able to describe a situation to the last minute detail. That was never a true problem for John. No. His contemplation was drawn to a specific event that led to him and Sherlock taking and apartment together in northwest London. An event that not even Sherlock himself remembered and was one of his most closely guarded secrets.

_Flashback_

_It was a rainy day in the dumps of downtown London. Two people were circling each other, both looking worse for wear. They had been locked in a constant power struggle for over an hour, each trying their best to get on up on the other but to no avail. They were too evenly matched in strength and skill. _

"_Who were these two people?" You may ask. They are two of the most powerful beings in the universe. One, who was dressed in a tweed jacket, suspenders, and bowtie like he always was, was known throughout the universe as the Doctor. He and the one he has been fighting were known as Time Lords from the planet of Gallifrey. The Doctor has now live over 1200 years and has been protecting the universe since the beginning of civilization on Earth. He was Earth's unofficial protector and has seen and done things beyond most peoples comprehension and had protected its people more times than anyone would ever be aware of. _

_His opponent has lived just as long. He is called the Master. He is dressed in a suit like he did back when he disguised himself as Harold Saxon. By now you are wondering how the Master survived after being disappearing with the rest of the Time Lords. The answer to that is that after the incident of losing River, Amy, and Rory as companions after River tried to kill him, he longed for a companion that would be able to run with him forever. So the Doctor, with great effort, involving killing several stars, pulled the Master from the time lock. However, the Master reverted back to his old ways of wanting to rule over the universe and ran._

_This had been the final straw within the Doctor. After the Master's betrayal, the Doctor became more inverted and apathetic like he was in the beginning of his story of the universe's protector. In his search for the Master, the Doctor had picked current companion John Watson. They had met when the Doctor saved him from the battlefield in Afghanistan… But there was the lack of enthusiasm he used to have with his other companions and he sometimes acted like John was just an inconvenience to him. But John knew that wasn't the truth. In fact, John was the Doctor's last lifeline and stopped him from completely falling into a pit of despair._

_Likewise, the Master also found himself a companion. After the fight with the Time Lords from Gallifrey, he was left very weakened. So after his initial escape from the Doctor after he pulled him from the time lock, he collapsed in an alleyway. That's where he met Anthea. She found him and took her back to her apartment and nursed him back to health. The Master reluctantly told her his story after much coaxing on Anthea's part. She felt sympathy towards him and had been following him ever since, no matter how often he threatened her because she saw the loneliness in his eyes and knew he would crumble if she left him._

_Everything had now led up to this point. The two had finally crossed paths for the last time and had been stuck in a perpetual death match ever since. When both John and Anthea had thought they would collapse, they saw what would be the final blow. (The Doctor had long since abandoned his resolution to use weapons and now had a laser screwdriver like the Master, though he still had his sonic.) They both charged their weapons for the final strike that would decide the outcome of this battle. _

"_This is your last chance Master." The Doctor said staring at the Master with cold eyes. "Give up and we can end this. It doesn't have to end this way."_

_The Master scoffed. "Why would I do that? It has always been like this since the beginning. I would run and you would follow, even when we were kids. The truth is that you need me! What would you be without me? Nothing! You act all high and mighty, but in reality we are the same. You have caused just as much pain and devastation as I have! You just can't bring yourself to admit it! You can't kill me because you can't stand being alone! You would have to admit that you have truly KILLED your entire race! And you can't do that."_

_With that they fired their weapons hitting each other right in the chest making them collapse. The Doctor looked at his hands and saw the glow of regenerating. He glanced over at the Master and saw the same thing happening to the Master. Before Blacking out he said "I'm sorry." _

_Anthea and John looked on in shock as both of the Time Lords regenerated. John looked at Anthea "We can't let this continue. They have been at each other's throats for so long, have been alone for so long, they need to realize that it is okay to let people in and that they don't need to keep fighting."_

_Anthea nodded her head. "I agree, and I know the one way we can make that happen." _

"_What would that be?" John asked looking curious._

"_There is a device in the TARDIS, it is used to mask their Gallifreyan DNA and make the human. They would have no memory of their life as the Doctor or the Master. We could use this to make them live a life without the pain of their past and find out how to rely on people."_

"_Sounds like a good plan, we'll keep them human until they let someone in completely, no walls or emotional masks… or the Earth is in danger of exploding."_

"_Okay, now let's get these two into the TARDIS and get this thing rolling."_

_End of Flashback_

That had led to the creation of Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes. Everything had been planned out and had all the paperwork required via the psychic paper. They had both checked and double checked alibis and the necessary papers for any loopholes and so far nothing has come up as amiss.

Now he is just Dr. John Watson, physician at a low end clinic and unsuspecting room mate/ lackey to the one and only Sherlock Holmes. Both he and Anthea kept the pocket watches that stored the two "brothers" true essence on them at all times under the guise of it being an old family heirloom just in case something occurred.

John just hoped that the day would come where the man who saved his life in more than one way through the years would fin the one person who fit him just right. Then maybe that heart gripping loneliness and despair that was always present in Sherlock's eyes would disappear.


End file.
